


Дживс и анонимные розы

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Дживс и анонимные розы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Anonymous Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149140) by chaoticchaos13. 



Этот день начался как обычно. Мистер Вустер, позавтракав, заявил, что собирается посетить клуб «Трутни» и провести там жизнерадостное и по-юношески озорное утро, - мне же следует ждать его не раньше обеда.  
Надо сказать, меня вполне устраивали планы мистера Вустера, так как мне предстояло выполнить несколько текущих дел, и я не испытывал большого желания заниматься ими, пока мистер Вустер оставался дома. Сразу после его ухода я взял список покупок, корзину и пиджак мистера Вустера, нуждавшийся в починке. Первым пунктом моей программы было ателье мистера Гордона. Как ни тяжело мне это признавать, но один из пиджаков мистера Вустера был поврежден так, что сам я не мог его починить. Мистер Вустер никогда не рассказывал, что он делал с этим пиджаком, но данный предмет одежды выглядел так, словно его пытались использовать в качестве брюк, - столь сильно разошлись швы на плечах.  
Войдя в магазин, я аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Мистер Гордон был занят с другим клиентом, и, ожидая, пока он освободится, я разглядывал манекены, подмечая одеяния наиболее нелепых расцветок и мысленно наказывая себе подготовиться к их неизбежному появлению в гардеробе моего нанимателя.  
Мистер Гордон наконец освободился и приблизился ко мне со слегка озадаченным выражением лица. Я протянул ему пиджак мистера Вустера.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Дживс, - поприветствовал меня портной, принимая пиджак. – Что на этот раз требует починки?  
\- Полагаю, вы обнаружите, что на плечах совсем разошлись швы, и это привело к тому, что рукава практически оторвались. Кроме того, вы увидите частично отпоровшуюся подкладку. Можете ли вы подсчитать, сколько времени вам потребуется на необходимый ремонт, мистер Гордон?  
Я достал из внутреннего кармана ежедневник. Мистер Гордон внимательно осмотрел пиджак, поджав губы и проговаривая про себя обнаруженные повреждения.  
\- Думаю, за два дня управлюсь. – Он аккуратно свернул пиджак и положил его на стойку.  
\- Замечательно, спасибо. В таком случае, увидимся через два дня. – Я записал в ежедневник дату и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- О, мистер Дживс, погодите! – остановил меня портной. Он обогнул стойку и протянул мне алую розу. – Это для вас.  
Я уставился на цветок – но только на мгновение, после чего принял его у портного.  
\- Могу ли я поинтересоваться, почему вы вручаете мне розу, мистер Гордон?  
Он уклончиво пожал плечами.  
\- Ее оставили здесь с инструкцией передать вам, мистер Дживс. На мой взгляд – весьма странный поступок.  
Он отрывисто кивнул мне на прощание и, забрав со стойки пиджак мистера Вустера, удалился в глубь магазина.  
Я еще раз взглянул на розу и положил ее на дно корзины. Мне было слегка не по себе от этого неожиданного подарка, но больше его поместить было некуда. Покинув ателье, я продолжил движение по намеченному маршруту. Мой список покупок был кратким: буханка хлеба, картофель и некоторые другие овощи. Я решил, что начну с зеленщика. Прогулка по свежему воздуху до следующего магазина оказалась весьма приятной, и я больше не думал о цветке, лежавшем в корзине.  
Через некоторое время я прибыл в лавку мистера Эндрюса, размещавшего часть своих товаров не в помещении, а на улице. Снаружи были выставлены большие корзины, наполненные свежими овощами. Я выбрал несколько наиболее привлекательных экземпляров, чтобы приготовить мистеру Вустеру на ужин, после чего зашел внутрь и занял очередь в кассу. Выложив свои покупки, я поднял взгляд на девушку за стойкой. Обычно на этом месте находилась миссис Эндрюс – девушку я видел впервые. Она улыбнулась мне, а затем хихикнула. Только я собрался осведомиться о причине ее веселья, как она извлекла из-за стойки алую розу на толстой ножке и протянула мне.  
\- Вы ведь мистер Дживс, так? – спросила она, еще раз хихикнув. – Мама вышла, но сказала, что я вас сразу узнаю. – Она опять улыбнулась.  
\- Совершенно верно. Не могли бы вы поведать – если вас не слишком затруднит, - почему вы даете мне этот цветок? – Я протянул руку, чтобы взять розу, и, чувствуя некоторую неловкость, быстро спрятал под последние покупки, где она теперь радостно лежала со своей соседкой.  
\- Мы получили ее рано утром. Мама сказала, что ее принес флорист – от анонимного дарителя. Мне было поручено вручить ее вам сразу, как только вы здесь появитесь. – И девушка снова захихикала – на этот раз еще и покраснев. Она даже опустила на мгновение взгляд, но потом снова подняла его на меня. – Похоже, у вас есть поклонница? Как это романтично! – Да, у этой девицы хватало совести смущаться своих бурных эмоций – что не мешало ей, впрочем, продолжать веселиться.  
\- Спасибо за цветок, мисс. И передавайте наилучшие пожелания вашей матушке. – Я развернулся и торопливо направился к выходу. Мне удалось вернуть невозмутимый вид, но смущение от подаренных роз сжигало меня изнутри. Что могли значить эти загадочные цветы? Я торопливо шагал в булочную, чтобы закончить с покупками, и размышлял в процессе.  
Скромность не позволяет мне указать точное количество женщин, выражавших свою заинтересованность в моей персоне – как скрытую, так и явную. И кто же из этих дам организовал подобную демонстрацию? Все варианты казались столь ужасными, что меня невольно передернуло.  
Здесь я чувствую необходимость поделиться информацией довольно-таки личного свойства. Я ни разу в своей жизни не рассматривал вариант подбора кандидатуры на роль жены, так как склонности мои лежат в другой области. Я всегда делал все возможное, чтобы скрыть свою особенность от семьи, друзей и нанимателей. Если бы кто-нибудь заподозрил, что я отдаю предпочтение не женщинам, а мужчинам, я был бы в лучшем случае подвергнут остракизму, а в худшем – заключен под стражу. За последние годы, проведенные на службе у мистера Вустера, я обнаружил, что питаю к нему определенные романтические чувства, и, хотя никогда не надеялся на полную взаимность, все же был уверен, что он испытывает ко мне некоторую нежность. Этого было достаточно. Поэтому нет нужды пояснять, что данный преднамеренный жест анонимной поклонницы заставил меня почувствовать крайний дискомфорт.  
Дойдя до булочной, я отставил эти мысли в сторону и, выбрав на лотке буханку хлеба, с некоторой опаской приблизился к булочнику, чтобы оплатить товар. Опасения мои оказались небеспочвенными – булочник вручил мне алую розу с идентичным рассказом о том, как и с какими инструкциями она к нему попала.  
Я был рад тому, что список покупок исчерпал себя, – мне очень хотелось бы избежать появления в корзине новых роз: трех было более чем достаточно. Быстрым шагом я направился домой и, попав в квартиру, проследовал прямо в кухню – разложить по местам продукты и достать вазу для своей скромной цветочной коллекции. Мое потрясение не имело границ, когда я открыл дверь кухни и обнаружил прямо в центре стола большую вазу, наполненную алыми розами.  
Я смотрел на нее не отрываясь несколько весьма продолжительных секунд и только потом заметил на столе, рядом с вазой, небольшой листок бумаги. Подписи на нем не было, но почерк – легкий, и в то же время без сомнения принадлежащий мужчине – был мне знаком и любим после бесчисленных часов корректуры написанных им рукописей. В записке содержалось всего три слова: «Потому что люблю».  
Взяв со стола вазу и записку, я направился в примыкающую к кухне комнату, чтобы поставить розы на фортепиано мистера Вустера, и был поражен, обнаружив в гостиной его самого – он сидел на диване, спрятавшись за газетой, и выглядел весьма довольным собой. Это послужило для меня окончательным доказательством.  
Положив записку мистера Вустера в нагрудный карман, я обернулся к нему и тихо сказал:  
\- Должен выразить самую искреннюю благодарность за чудесные цветы, сэр. Ваш обед будет готов приблизительно через двадцать минут.  
И с этими словами я удалился в относительно безопасное пространство кухни. На губах моих играла едва заметная улыбка.


End file.
